1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to input devices and, particularly, to an input device using a projector.
2. Description of Related Art
Input devices such as keyboards are widely used with personal computers (PCs), game devices, and others. Many keyboards include a number of buttons elastically secured to the base. When the keyboard is used, manual pressure is required to register the input.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.